Who Wants To Live Forever
by TheSilverMirror
Summary: One instant of a love that lasts forever. One moment to live one's life. Who wants to live forever, when forever is only in a day. One shot songfic to the theme song of DUNE, SS


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series. I don't own any of the characters in this series. The ever reverent Kishimoto-sama is responsible for their existence in ink and paper, and he so much of a better artist and writer than I am. I bow to his superiority. As for the song, it's the theme song to the television series DUNE. Just google it and you'll know everything. It's a really emotional and poignant song, especially when you actuall hear the melody that acompanies the lyrics. I just thought this song would fit such a situation so well...

* * *

I feel like I need to explain the scenario that this songfic is based off of first before I write this. I haven't actually written out the plot with action and dialogue to accompany it. Hopefully

I'll get to that eventually. But in the mean time, this songfic will have to do.

----

Well...basically, Sakura gets kidnap by the Sound-nin prior to Oroochimaru's transfer, so that they'll have something to hold over Sasuke just in case. Then after they realize that

Sakura's pretty powerful herself, Oroochimaru had the brilliant idea of keeping her around so that she and Sasuke could have a child, and then he'll have a body to transfer into even

after Sasuke. Of course...you need something to happen before you get a child so...yeah. Then after that Sasuke manages to find a way to let Sakura escape where neither the

Sound-nin nor Sakura herself knew that he was the one that helped. Later on, after the transfer occurs, Sasuke manages to regain his own body long enough to commit suicide with the

help of Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine. Sakura sees the scene, and realizes that the only reason Sasuke went over to the Sound is because he wanted for this to happen.

Essentially he planed the whole thing to happen in such a way that both Itachi and Oroochimaru will be killed, except he himself is sacrificed in the process. Of course, the whole angst

scene comes when right before he dies, Sasuke says that he's sorry and tells Sakura that he loves her.

------------ 

Who Wants to Live Forever?

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us

-----

What is love? What is this painful feeling inside that feels like a kunai in your heart? A kunai when you first see his beautiful face. A kunai when you get placed on his team and your

name touches his lips for the first time. A kunai each time you learn something new and your crush slowly begins to turn into real love. Love is a dream that keeps us hoping. Love is a

dream, and it is just as fleeting. For all those who love, that love will eventually slip away. Only fools take love for granted. And yet we are all fools in the face of destiny's grand

design, to which no one knows the patterns, and no one can understand.

-----

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever

Who

-----

Oroochimaru's goal was to live forever. He tried...but he was doomed to fail. This is the result! This is his accomplishment! Was it really worth it Oroochimaru? Was it worth it at all?

No man can live forever. No woman can love without a price. In the end, we all fade away. Love fades away. This is our destiny and we must learn to accept it... Somehow? But

how? Oh how do we survive in such a cruel world, where bitterness and pain never ends? We all last but an instant in time. All my dreams were shattered in that one moment. He

whispered his love, a soft apology left his lips...and then he was gone... Gone before I could whisper the words back. Gone before I could tell him I forgave him for all his sins, and

that I loved him with all my heart and wished to marry him, wished to help him achieve all his future dreams and hopes. But there will be no future for us...not now...not anymore. And

why? In one moment I gained all I ever wanted in this world. In the next instance I was thrown into darkness and despair. Chances come and go in a lifetime, but we don't realize we

have them until it's too late. How are we to live for a future we cannot see? And how does one live when all your reasons for living have been taken away, shattered by the cruelty of

disillusionment and fate.

-----

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

-----

I finally realized that what he did was for our sake. Me and Naruto, he didn't betray us after all. This was his plan from the start, to kill Itachi and Oroochimaru in one blow, from the

inside out. I wanted to tell him again how much I loved him! I wanted to tell him that I forgave him! For that one night had brought so much pain and pleasure to both of us. For making

us believe that he'd betrayed us when it was all but a lie, a fake! It was only then that I realized how much he had held inside. But as he closed his eyes, I knew it was too late. We

won! But we lost so much of our lives.

-----

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever

Who

-----

Nobody lives forever. And no matter how much you try, you can't bring back the dead. No matter how many tears you shed, no matter how many times you beg the world to give

him back… Life is given, and it is taken away. We can't decide when this happens. All we have is this moment…this one sweet moment on Earth. And for that one moment, we

connected. A shining light burst inside me. My heart was bleeding from a gaping wound, and my pride was shattered into fine dust. But I'll never say that it was a mistake. Not

anymore, not now that I realized what had happened. It was not a mistake. I don't care what they say to me now. The struggle, the pain, the humilliation. I didn't give any consent, but

technicalities don't matter, not now that I've realized why he did that...to protect me, he had to hurt me, and now I understand, and I have forgiven him. And in that one instant, we

touched, and our worlds collided. He did kiss my tears away, but I did not acknowledge his action. I was too shocked and hurt inside. I didn't see his hidden message. And it was only

afterwards, as I sat at his grave banging my head against the tablet that I realized what it was. In that moment, in that one sweet wasted moment I had gained all that I longed for, but I

let it slip away. It was a dream. Life is only a dream…

-----

But touch my tears with your lips

Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is our today

-----

This life is only a fleeting dream. This was my dream, and it was taken away. This was my destiny from the very start. It took me an instant to realize this. It took me an instant to

realize that I've obtained the love I always wanted. But in the next instant it was gone. But in that one instant, I felt more pleasure, more joy than I could ever feel in a life time. And

then that moment was gone forever. But for the instant that it lasted…I had forever. And who can live forever...when forever is only in a day.

-----


End file.
